1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat-panel display is generally classified into a light-emitting type and a light-receiving type. As the light-emitting type, a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, and an electroluminescent device have been used, and as the light-receiving type, a liquid crystal display has been used. Among them, the electroluminescent device has been spotlighted as a next-generation display since the electroluminescent device has advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, a superior contrast ratio, a fast response speed, etc. The electroluminescent device is classified into an inorganic electroluminescent device and an organic electroluminescent device according to a material forming a light emitting layer.
The organic electroluminescent device is a self-emissive type display that emits light by electrically exciting fluorescent organic compound. The organic electroluminescent device has various advantages, e.g., a low driving voltage, slimness, a wide viewing angle, a fast response speed, etc.
The organic electroluminescent device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a light emitting layer formed of an organic material and disposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic electroluminescent device respectively applies positive and negative voltages to the anode and cathode electrodes, and thus holes injected from the anode electrode are transported to the light emitting layer through a hole transport layer and electrons injected from the cathode electrode are transported to the light emitting layer through an electron transport layer. The holes are recombined with the electrons in the light emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns thereof to a ground state, as light.